


【德哈/授翻】（你是一场）革命

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (But It's Okay Because Draco Isn't Any Better), Bon Jovi Songs, Bryan Adams Songs, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, French Braids, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Harry Has Long Hair, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Just to Reiterate: Harry Pines and Yearns So Much It's Ridiculous, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Trauma and Recovery, New Year's Resolutions, Pining, Pining Harry Potter, Several Accidental Disney Song References, Shop Owner Harry Potter, Smiles, romantic smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: “我——我们还会再见吗？”Malfoy哼了一声。“小心点，Potter。”Draco喃喃道，几乎是在自言自语，手还在门把手上徘徊，“有人会以为你真的喜欢我的存在。”战争结束的八年后，Draco在暴风雨中跌跌撞撞地走进了Harry的商店——没有魔杖，没有故事背景。自霍格沃茨战役以后，没有迹象表明他曾在这个国家生活过。他们第一次见面时，Harry向Draco承诺——听上去像古老的咒语——他终会找出Draco的秘密。然后他做到了，是的，只是……感觉不像是一场胜利。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. 你是一本启示录

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(You’re a) Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696967) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

“你咬够了没？”

公主高兴地摇着尾巴，把破帽子扔到地上，转向她的水碗。

Harry对她摇了摇头，靠回他的椅子上，一只脚搁上柜台。他把头靠在椅背上，看着雨滴敲打魔咒幻化出的天花板。雨下得越来越大——天色越来越黑，即使是在温暖的店里，暴风雨的气息仍旧在空中弥散。Harry吐出一口气，目光追随着雨滴的轨迹，沿天花板滑落，消失在魔咒范围以外。雨落的声音和水珠在降落途中互相推搡的样子让人舒心。他对此很是想念。

雨势渐长，雨幕厚重。Harry窝进椅子里，闭了片刻眼——嘴角含笑。

他回家了。

突然间，传来一阵门被粗暴打开又关上的声音，一阵风拂过他的脸颊，还有一声带着湿意的“ ** **操**** 。”

他坐了起来，心跳在加速，他站起身。那个身披斗篷、浑身湿透的身影转了过来——不是别人正是Draco Malfoy，他低声咒骂着，拉下长袍的帽兜，重重地靠在门上，手指拨弄着湿答答的白金色头发。

他们四目相对，Malfoy的手指随即僵住，目光从Harry飘到店里的货架，天花板，再到走至他面前嗅他鞋子的公主身上。她像对待每位顾客一样后腿站立着，用爪子抓人的大腿索要按摩。再然后，他的目光重新回到Harry身上，从他的头发——凌乱地扎了一个发髻——落到他的衣服、他的脸，还有他那紧紧抓着柜台边缘的双手上。

Harry正忙着陷入自我意识的尴尬里——一瞬间的意外紧张——以至于没有读懂Malfoy脸上闪过的表情。Malfoy转过身，摇了摇头，抓住了门把手。

店内霎时亮堂起来，一道闪电照亮了外边的天穹，轰响的雷鸣几乎随之而来。Malfoy犹豫了一下。

“在出去之前，我会给自己施一个遮挡咒。”Harry道，心提到了嗓子眼。他不知道自己为什么透不过气来，为什么……情感几乎溢满。他已经很多年没有见过Malfoy了，多年没有听过他的消息。

不过，距离他上次想起Malfoy并没有过多久，因为他在上个白日幻想里还见着了他。

“是的，好吧。”Malfoy拖长声音，慢慢转过身来，锐利的脸上露出一个苦涩、几近痛苦的微笑。他的声音刺痛了Harry的指尖。“那不算是一个选择，所以。”

“所以……”

“所以，Potter，你最好不要再目瞪口呆地看着我，给我提供一杯热饮，请我到你壁炉前一个舒适的座位上坐下，以免我在这个——这个——”他示意四周，“迫害感官的糟糕环境里冻死。”

“是——是的，是的，当然。”Harry结结巴巴道，脑子有点晕乎，“或者你可以——你知道，用一个基本的干燥——”

“把那东西拿开！”Malfoy踉跄地后退几步，眼睛紧盯着Harry的魔杖顶端。Harry举起双手，被吓了一跳，他将魔杖指向壁炉前的地板变出一个坐垫。他注意到Malfoy顿了顿，仔细地打量着他，然后优雅地在炉火前弯下湿透的身子，将长袍拉到腿上，手掌伸向火焰。

柴火哔剥作响，雨滴噼啪地打在天花板上，顺街道汩汩流下。Harry的思绪似乎跟着这无规律的节奏一起律动，思考着他该说什么，做什么。再坐回椅子上似乎不太好，但他也不可能一直站在那里，直到……直到什么？Malfoy到底打算待多久？交谈貌似荒唐，但他们之间的沉默让他心烦，他认为他已很久没有过这种感受了。心痒，渴望，激动。他感觉他的探知欲，对寻求更多的渴望，还有无法获悉Malfoy脑子里在想什么时胸口的拉扯感，于皮下悄然蔓延。就像从未离开过一样——仿佛这些年来，他对解读Malfoy的肆无忌惮的渴望不过处在了休眠期，只待Malfoy出现，颠覆他的世界。

Malfoy的话让Harry从思绪中脱离：“你到底有没有热饮？”

“热——？噢。”Harry暗骂自己居然忘了，“有，咖啡还是茶？”

“茶，请务必，一勺半糖。”

Harry把旅行水壶里的水烧开，以最合适的速度缓缓挥动魔杖加热壶底。Malfoy的脑袋怯生生一抬，瞥了一眼陈列在最高书架上的威尼斯面具，几乎背对Harry，但他一定察觉到了Harry在看他，因为他迅速看向了火焰。

不过在这之后，公主就躺到了他身边，肚皮外露等着被摸，他的目光很快又动了起来。不情又不愿，就好像他是如此的骄傲，以至于即使是对他自己，他也无法承认他的好奇。他先是狐疑地看了她一眼，然后把手指伸进她的绒毛里，扫了一眼从天花板延伸至地面的一排排东西。Malfoy的视线转向壁炉对面的一个房间里，表情渐渐扭曲。Harry就这么看着，觉得有趣。

当Malfoy发现摆放在店门口的巴伐利亚鹿角小飞兔时，他似乎再也忍不住了。

“Potter，这——这到底是怎么回事？”

Harry把水倒进2001年布拉迪斯拉发春季发行的蓝色杯子里，放上滤胆，让香草慢慢染红茶水。

“这就是我现在的生活。”Harry从柜台下拿出一把勺子和一个糖罐递给Malfoy。“我不会给你加一勺半的糖，自己动手。”他在Malfoy瞪着自己时说道，把杯子一同递给Malfoy。在改变主意之前，他坐到了Malfoy身边的地板上。“你呢？”

“嗯？”

“你的生活。”Harry道，“这就是我现在做的事：我会旅行，结识朋友，去到新的地方，然后在冬天回家，把我这些年收集的东西连带它们的故事卖给我信任的人。”心中的渴切明显流露在外，他知道，但他无法过多在意。“你呢？我已经很多年没有听到你的消息了。”

Malfoy把杯子举到嘴边，斜看他一眼，吹着从杯内冒出的丝丝缕缕的热气。Harry从Malfoy的眼里可以看出他的问题是有答案的，但Malfoy不会轻易给他。

他知道他若是想得到它，需努力争取。这给他捎来一丝奇怪的兴奋感。

“你周游了世界很多年。”Malfoy愤哼一声，“却还是没有学会如何穿衣打扮？”

Harry笑出了声，尽管是一声咯咯的笑，一个傻气的窃笑，却唤醒了心中的某样东西。一个他无法抑制的微笑，一种他描述不能的温暖。

“我的衣服有什么问题？它们很舒服，这在旅行当中至关重要。”

“我想这也是为什么你的头发看起来如此……？”Malfoy勾起嘴角，目光落到Harry的发髻上。“ ** **无法直视**** ？为了旅行。”

“既然知道自己会离开，就不能让女士们先生们都爱上我不是吗？”

“哦，当然，当然。你真是仁慈，让那些脆弱的灵魂不必为你热情的魅力和迷人的姿色所倾倒。”

“还有我一金库的加隆。”Harry补充道。

“ ** **还有**** 你一金库的加隆。”

Malfoy试探性地小啜了一口他的茶水，而Harry在试图理解他居然真的在和Draco该死的Malfoy进行一场礼貌的对话。一道闪电又划破了长空，紧跟其后的雷声远不如滂沱大雨响亮。Harry感觉自己被包裹了起来，生活以一种舒缓的方式四下绵延，微小而又简单。

Malfoy的表情却映出了截然相反的情绪。

“我猜你同样不会告诉我，你为什么会觉得给自己施一个保护咒然后走出去不是一个选择？”Harry等了几秒，没有答复。“我总会发现的，你知道的。”

“哦，现在又开始了？”Malfoy努力让自己听起来像是被冒犯到一样，但Harry没有错过他在喝另一口茶之前，嘴唇勾勒出的动人模样。“对我的私人生活很感兴趣，不是么？”

“一直是。”Harry开玩笑道。不过，瞬间他便意识到，也许遇见一个旧敌人不应该像见到……故友一样。朋友吵架，敌人干架。但仇恨、痛苦、恐惧、蔑视……在他眼里，都已成为一些世间的不公平情绪，是他曾一度追寻，现今时常回避的东西。

他现在追求的是自由，冒险，生活，以及伴随其中的刺激。故事，人，瞬间，是凌冬来临时，他可以带回家的东西，家里有Weasley一家人，他最好的朋友，他的小店，语言，食物，还有他在儿时不知道自己会这般热爱的伦敦的一切——所有他从前没机会欣赏、怀念的东西。

过了许久，Harry才意识到Malfoy陷入了沉默。他坐在Harry的身旁，低头看着他的茶，最后一丝若隐若现的水雾飘到他浅色的睫毛上，穿过先前做过努力，却还是被雨水凌乱、微微卷翘的刘海。

他看起来不再遥远，Harry想。

“好吧，不管怎样。”Harry道，被没有抬头的Malfoy睨了一眼，心生出了暖意。“如果你想，我不介意你打探我的生活。”

Malfoy笑的时候，眼角会出现笑纹，他对Harry的提议感到不满，仿佛被人认为他会在乎这种东西是荒谬的。

“我确实有一个问题。”一会儿后，他承认道，眼睛再度扫过四周。“什么鬼，Potter？”

“什么！”Harry笑道，“没有那么奇怪！”

“你的眼镜是金丝框，你的茶杯是波浪的形状，你穿了一件——一件紫黄拼接的—— ** **庞乔斗篷**** 。”他听起来很是诧异，“每当我想起你以后的工作，我以为你会，我不知道，报名参加傲罗训练，不到一年就放弃然后成为职业魁地奇找球手，经常获得《巫师周刊》最迷人微笑奖。只因为你是就是，好吧， ** **你**** 。”他在说最后一句时多停顿了一拍，除了临时改口，没有其他的解释。

“所以当我们还在霍格沃茨的时候，你就想过我的未来。”公主蜷缩在Harry身边，他摸着她的毛发，“有意思。”

“说得好像你没有一样！”

“有。”Harry承认，“我以为你会成为一个像你父亲那样邪恶的魔法部员工。”

Malfoy做了个鬼脸。

“没错，那就是他对我的期望。他的下场并不好。”他又喝了一口茶，“不过我以前想打职业魁地奇，我想那时的我以为出名会让我开心。”

“所以你不仅想打魁地奇，还想过 ** **我**** 是魁地奇球员？你眼里的我们是队友，还是敌对的找球手？”

“我没有想过 ** **那个**** 。”Malfoy低声愤怒道，脸微微一红。

“小小的Draco，幻想着余生都要和他的宿敌竞争。”Harry揶揄道。

“就这样。”Malfoy放下空杯子，“我要走了。”

外面雷声大作，风把雨点拍打在窗户上，似在提醒他，他为什么会来到这里。Malfoy做了个鬼脸，垂下肩膀，手伸进蜷缩在他们中间的小狗的毛发里。

“我恨你，我希望你知道。”

Harry暗笑。“我也是，Malfoy。”他道，“我也是。”

***

暴雨停歇时，他正抚摸着公主，向Malfoy讲述他是如何，没错，辞了傲罗的工作—— ** **实际上，八个星期之后，不是一年！****

当他在救援中心找到她时，他还不知道抚摸她毛茸茸的棕色毛发能给他带来多大的慰藉——让他多么安心。毛发的长度恰好，他可以很容易地用手指穿过它们，柔软而蓬松，尤其是在他梳过之后……抚摸毛发的感觉和玩弄她活泼的黑耳朵一样让人舒心。即使是在睡觉时，她对此也是喜爱的。

他很高兴她决定在他的膝盖旁小睡。他能感受到胸口的紧张，说话时手指的颤抖。

他咬了一下嘴唇，叹了口气，结束了他的故事。他等着Malfoy问一些别的事，然后告诉他别的事情。但Malfoy转过身，稍稍抻了抻他的长袍。等他站起来时，Harry也站了起来，手心汗湿。

“我想我该——”Malfoy道，与此同时Harry道，“离关门还有几个小时，你要是想——”

两人都沉默了。他们占据同一空间的感觉是别扭的，是被迫的。Harry开始后悔认为拥有一家小店铺是舒适温馨的决定了。他咽了一口唾沫，Malfoy在整理自己的长袍，然后，Malfoy朝门口走了一步。Harry脱口而出：“我——我们还会再见吗？”

“小心点，Potter。”Draco喃喃道，几乎是在自言自语，手还在门把手上徘徊，“有人会以为你真的喜欢我的存在。”

“我现在还要了解你的生活，记得吗？”Harry耸耸肩，希望Malfoy会相信他的不在意。

Malfoy最后看了一眼公主，叹了口气。

“祝你好运。”他道，开门时看了Harry最后一眼，然后离开。


	2. 你不解放我么？

正当十一月渐渐转入十二月，白昼越来越短，黑夜被圣诞装饰物缀上羞涩的光亮，Malfoy再次来到了店里。

Harry正和一对刚买了他在2002年夏天于威尼斯购入的手帐的夫妇聊天——他们说他们想把这本手帐做成他们同居第一年的剪贴簿——他觉得他的店铺在Malfoy进门的瞬间亮了几分。他把这对夫妇送到门口，承诺明年无论他去了哪里都会给他们带回一本手帐，然后转向Malfoy，后者正把注意力放在摆放了Harry喜爱的、从国外购来的书籍的书架上。

“这次，你身上是干的。”Harry悠闲地走向他。

“观察力惊人。”Malfoy没有回头看他。

“这回是什么把你捎来了？”

“绝不是你的狗。”Malfoy嘟囔道，注意到公主在嗅他的鞋，他踉跄着后退几步，“说真的，你都没有训练过它吗？”

Harry蹲下来摸了摸她，脸上挂着诡秘的笑。

“真有趣，因为我好像记得你挺喜欢摸她的。你是个好姑娘，不是吗，公主？”他用双手摩挲她的耳朵，柔声细语道，“一个不需要训练的好姑娘，因为她值得所有的爱、抱抱和亲吻。”似乎为了证明他的观点，公主舔了舔他的脸颊，兴奋地摇着尾巴。

“Potter，你真 ** **野蛮**** 。”Malfoy惊恐万状。

Harry笑着抱起公主，啧啧地看着她，用一种明知愚蠢的语气说话。

“怎么了？你也想要Malfoy的抱抱吗？啊，对不起，宝贝儿，他就是个没良心的混蛋！这不是你的错，你是世界上最可爱的姑娘，他只是瞎了眼而已！是的，你就是！”

公主没有注意到Malfoy脸上扭曲莫测的表情，愈发欢快地摇起了尾巴，在Harry怀里蹦来蹦去，舔舐Harry咯咯笑的脸颊。

“哦，看在上帝的——”Malfoy迟疑地用手揉了揉她的耳朵，然后撤退，“好了，开心没？”

“哦，她很开心。”Harry把她放了下来，让她蜷缩在自己的脚边，“我也是，但如果你能告诉我你为什么会再次大驾光临，我会更开心。”他说道，藏不住他的笑，“当然，我不是在抱怨。”

他一向以直言不讳为荣，但他还需要在明目张胆上多花功夫。十八岁那年，战争刚刚结束，他很累，被周围所有的人拥抱和赞美。于是他决定他病了，厌倦了猜测人们对他的意图——取悦身边的所有人，被街头每一个突然落泪的陌生人握手，被每一个多管闲事的八卦记者虎视眈眈地盯着以求取本周最火爆的头条。经受的惨痛教训让他明白，说出内心的真实想法是保护自己不受伤害的良方。特立独行，直截了当——是远离不理解他、吸引更愿意留下的人的最好办法。

现在，他的话、他的书、他的店……几乎不被所有人理解。尽管花了一些时间，他还是学会了热爱他的生活。

不过，他渴望知道Malfoy是愿意留下，还是逃离。

这可能需要一段时间来确定。此刻，Malfoy正对他扬起眉毛，犹豫之时露出了一丝得意的笑，他道：“我想我跟你说过要小心，Potter。”

“而你真相信我会听你的？”Harry双手抱在穿着毛衣的胸前，假装受到了背叛，“哎哟。”

Draco哼了一声，环顾四周，把目光落在书架上。

“嗯，这是一家店，不是么？很明显，我是来买东西的。”

“那你请便。”

在威尼斯逗留的几个故事被Harry讲了二十分钟，一盏茶后，Draco重新披上他们交谈没几分钟就脱下然后挂起的厚斗篷——不是很情愿，仿佛他固执地想要Harry明白他想待久一些。现在，Draco手拿一本村上春树的《挪威的森林》（Tokio Blues），缓慢而沉重地扣着这件厚重的长衣的扣子，似乎不愿离开，虽然他还在没完没了地念叨他还有其他的事情要处理。

“——不知道我什么时候才有空读它，或者说我是否会读它。毕竟，没人会相信格兰芬多有挑好书的眼光——或者任何东西，真的，除了不顾自身安危的独创方式——”

即使是在滔滔不绝的时候，Draco还是偷偷瞥了一眼壁炉。Harry半坐在柜台上，半心半意地把笑藏在茶杯后，他严肃地点了点头，看着Draco戴起围巾和帽子。

“而且，当然了，我是个大忙人，所以别指望我会很快过来。”他边说边走向门口。

“好的。”

***

三天后，Malfoy又来了。Harry面带微笑，Malfoy脱下斗篷把它搭在柜台后Harry的椅子上，整个过程当中眉头紧锁。

“所以？”Harry问，堪堪忍住大笑的冲动。

“我这周碰巧很空。”他高高扬起下巴，听起来很熟练。

“是这样吗？”

“还有这本书……”

“嗯？好看？”

“让人上瘾。”Draco抱怨道，在壁炉前行云流水地坐下，“上瘾！从我——我不知道，十二岁开始，再没有哪一本书能让我像这样忘记了时间和现实。”

“真的？”Harry开始着手泡茶，“过去几年也没有？”

Malfoy没有回答，Harry亦没有强迫。

“所以。”他手里拿着两个杯子，坐到壁炉旁，“你最喜欢哪一部分？”

***

六点整，布谷鸟的报时声让Harry有些猝不及防。他们真的聊了这么久？他啧了一声，把魔杖指向门上的一小块玻璃板。文字开始移动， ** **店铺关门**** 被替换上来，闪着光亮。

“你这儿没有多少客人，不是么？”

Malfoy说得没错——他在这里待了一个下午，店里没迎来一个人。

“不全是。”Harry见Malfoy没有把这段小插曲当作离开的暗示，松了一口气，“但那是目标。很累人的，刚开张的第一年——店里挤满了记者、粉丝、游客……幸运的是他们现在觉得我有点不正常，除了少数真正理解我的人，他们基本不会打扰我。当然，还有那些意外走进来、不知道前头有什么在等着他们的人。”

“你是说像我一样？”Draco在微笑。事实上，他们整个晚上都在笑，“你每天都会做什么？那听起来……很孤独，一个人一待就是几小时。”

“不，我会重看书，画画涂鸦，给自己唱歌，抱抱公主……那个叛徒。”他开玩笑地瞪着那条狗。一听到自己的名字，她就竖起了耳朵，不过依旧一动不动地窝在Draco的大腿上打盹。“再说，我每天早上都会收到Ron的来信，他也不相信我会感到孤独。”他笑了笑。

淡淡的忧郁在心底萌发，他忍住一声叹息。他没有说谎，他的确喜欢拥有自己的时间，招待一些互相欣赏的顾客。只是……

只是，他想，有时他希望能拥有一个理解他的人，与他共享孤独。

“黄鼠狼和Granger怎么样了？”

“你好奇？”Harry打趣道，很高兴换了话题，“嗯，Ron确实完成了傲罗训练，不像我。他现在正在芬兰办案——不能透露更多的细节。Hermione也在魔法部工作，就在魔法法律执行司。她决心在2010年之前成为下一任的魔法部部长。哦——我不确定你知不知道，他们去年结婚了。”

“我就知道！他们最后肯定会在一起。说实话，他们甚至比你和那Weaselette（指Ginny）还要可怜！”

Harry哼了一声。

“切，那个时候？那是有意思的，但仅此而已。她想手拿一个鬼飞球在空中看世界，你明白吗。”Harry得意笑道，“至少，她实现了你少年时期对我和你的梦想。”

Draco做了个鬼脸，但情不自禁地对Harry微笑。

“那其他人呢？Longbottom，Lovegood？”

Harry没有问他为什么不知道。他告诉他，重复了一遍Hagrid在信中提到的有关Neville的所有事情，讲述Luna在寻找未被发现的神奇生物上的新冒险，模仿她在他们上次飞路通讯时的手舞足蹈。他跟Draco说了一遍他在过去八年里所有有联系的朋友们。当他提及Pansy在圣芒戈的工作时，Draco没有阻止他，只是皱着眉头低头看自己的大腿。Harry移开目光，对壁炉里散发出微弱光点的余烬继续说道，给Draco留下隐私，好让他了解他朋友的生活。

Draco准备离开，Harry给了他另一本书——George Orwell的《1984》，Draco想起这是一本他在小时候保证会读的书。Draco拉开门，一股冷风吹了进来，Harry建议他们下次可以找个时间去店外面逛逛。

“我们可以去看电影。”他耸了耸肩，“或者去海德公园，如果你喜欢。我已经很久没去了，而且下周会下雪。”

他看不到躲在围巾后面的Draco的嘴，但他可以瞧见他眼里的笑意。

“再说。”

“好。”Harry对他也报以微笑，“再说。”

***

从十一月到二月，Harry回家了。伦敦的家，家里有他胜似家人的人。

不过，他不会在特定的地方停留。他可能会在陋居待几个月，但最后总会住进Ron和Hermione的家里，也可能是Fleur和Bill的，或者在Teddy邀请他过夜时，留宿在Andromeda的家里。如果Ginny在伦敦，他会在她公寓里住上几个星期，听她讲述最近的一场比赛，并时常需要进入她冥想盆的记忆里忍受好几个小时，因为她无法用言语描述比赛究竟有多么壮观、某一时刻有多么激动人心。有几次，他偷溜进了霍格沃茨，和Hagrid在湖边散步分享冒险和恶作剧，被McGonagall发现后对她眨了眨眼。

周日早上，Harry把衣服胡乱塞进包里，亲了一下Molly的脸颊，然后，从她刚从烤箱里拿出的烤盘中偷走一块姜饼，幻影显形到Ginny的住处。

他看到她正在用一块饼干蘸她的热巧克力，身上还穿着睡衣，头发凌乱地扎成一个发髻。她看到他后窃笑起来，而他正打算评论他们留了同样的发型。

“好了，我想要细节。”

“什么？”Harry把包放在桌旁，坐在她面前，“什么！”当她只是笑着看他时，他又重复一遍。

“你恋爱了，脸上写得明明白白。”

“不，才没有！”他难以置信道，声音含着笑意。

她扬起眉毛，吃着她的饼干。

“你眼睛绿得像新鲜的腌蟾蜍。”她边吃边道，“和你脸上的伤疤一样说明了问题。那人是谁，我认识吗？透露透露，我想知道一切。你们是怎么认识的？你表白了没，还是说你又犯蠢了？那人——”

“哇，慢点！天呐，我们就见过、我想想，三次。我不可能爱上他——”

“所以，真有一个他！”她拿勺子指着他。

“——但我确实喜欢他。”他继续道，咬了咬嘴唇，“非常喜欢。”

“我认识他吗？”

“当——当然，他是一个巫师，没错。”她对他耸起眉毛，“和我在霍格沃茨是同年级。”眉毛耸得更高。Harry叹了口气，“他是……他是Draco Malfoy。”

她张大了嘴巴。

“Harry James Potter！”她缓缓道，虽然张着嘴，嘴角仍勾起了一抹微笑，“你总是‘不鸣则已，一鸣惊人’，但你这次干得真漂亮！”她呷了一口热巧克力，眼神飘忽。她把杯子放了回去，对自己摇了摇头。“我的上帝，Draco Malfoy！上次听到他的消息……老兄，我都不知道那是什么时候的事了。那他现在又有什么好喜欢的呢？”

“不知道，真的。”这一次，对自己摇头的人是Harry，“他还是一个令人讨厌的笨蛋，充满了神秘，而且……你知道的，所有的那些。”他意义不明地比划道，“纯血怪癖，但公主似乎很爱他，而且……他能让我笑起来。”

大声承认这些让他浑身发热，Ginny对他的打量让他不由自主地做了个鬼脸。

“这不好笑！”Harry抱怨道，无地自容。

“哦，不，不，你不要误会我的表情。这是我从你口中听到过的最可爱的话。”Harry还没来得及回答，她就前倾身子，耸动起眉毛，露出得意的笑，右脸颊凹陷出了一个酒窝，“所——以，你们两个是怎么重新联系上的？”

***

Draco下次来时，下起了雨。

距Harry关门已经过了半个多小时，他们再次坐在了即将熄灭的炉火旁，分别靠在最近的书架上，阅读《鲁滨逊漂流记》的第二章节。Draco对麻瓜文学知之甚少的事实令人震惊。这让二十岁才开始读经典著作的Harry感觉好多了，他还记得他在承认没有看过《汤姆·索亚历险记》、《五伙伴历险记》或者《永不结束的故事》时，Hermione给他的眼神。

所以在Draco甚至不知道这些书的书名时，Harry并没有发表任何意见。他只是坐在Draco旁边，等他翻看《鲁滨逊漂流记》，时不时侧目欣赏那迷人的光景——细细的皱纹，微小的动作，皆是Draco沉浸的模样。鲁滨逊谈到了麻瓜货币，而Draco并不需要解释，Harry对此感到很意外。主人公还提到了西班牙，他激动地指着这一页告诉Draco他过去一年几乎都在那里度过。当Draco抬眼望他，壁炉里的最后一簇火苗在眼中跳跃时，他提醒自己应该呼吸。

然后，雨落了下来。

一如既往，从零秒到十秒，雨哗哗而下。Harry没想太多，直到他瞧见Draco的表情，瞬间转变，Draco做了个鬼脸，头靠在书架上，瞪着Harry用魔法幻化的天花板——看着雨水倾泻——仿佛他的一天被毁了。

Harry记起Draco闯进他店铺那天：Draco是如何在雨停之后离开，在Harry建议他使用魔法躲避暴风雨时，又是如何皱起眉头，怒目瞪视。

“如果你愿意，我可以送你回去。”他试探道。

“什么？不。”Draco回答的速度太快，他突然站了起来。Harry迅速跟上，公主从他腿上滚了下来，他抱歉地看了她一眼。

“来吧，我知道你不会在自己身上施魔法，也不会让我帮你，但我可以在我们的周围施一个雨伞咒——”

“别傻了。”Draco已经穿上外衣，把书塞进了口袋里，“一点雨不会要我的命。”

“当然不会，但不代表你有必要把自己弄湿。”Harry也穿起他的外套，拼命寻找合适的措辞，“听着，我不会问你任何问题。我——我不会对你评判，还有……我不知道你住的地方有多远，不过除非我们要走去Malfoy庄园，我完全没问题。”Draco大步走向门口，一句话没说。Harry在他身后：“你不必再一个人面对。你知道的，对吗？”

Draco粗鲁地拉开门 ，盯着那片已经让街道被水淌覆的雨幕。Harry拿出魔杖——等待着。

过了很长、很长的一秒钟，Draco转过身，不满地吼了一声：“好吧”

Harry把魔咒覆盖在他们的周围，关上了前门，向公主保证他很快就会回来。Draco领着他们走向人烟稀少、流光溢彩的对角巷，Harry默默跟着，看着装饰商店橱窗的圣诞蓝白灯光映上蹦跳在石子路上的雨珠，街灯似乎陷进了水坑里，仿佛他们的脚下有片断层，藏着通往光之彼岸的入口。

离开英国后，雨是他最想念的事物之一。

他们走到分割对角巷的前庭和破釜酒吧的墙前。Draco犹豫了一下，在口袋里摸索，拿出了一个……一个魔杖？绝对是魔杖，因为他用它打开了通往破釜酒吧的入口，但不是他的魔杖，而且比Harry见过的任何一根魔杖都要短，更朴素，没有明显的设计，只是一根抛了光的木棍。

他没有问，尽管他疯狂想知道。当他听说食死徒要接受审判时，他把Draco的魔杖还了回去——交给了Kingsley，他似乎对Harry无法忍受作证的事实非常理解。 _Harry，你肩负的责任已经够多了_ ，他说，一只手放在Harry肩上，他记得他那时无法直视部长的眼睛。 _回家休息去，我来处理这件事。_

要么他没有，要么Draco的魔杖出了问题。也许在Harry赢得它之后，它依然对他忠心耿耿，不再为Draco效力。它可能在一场事故中损毁了，或者丢了，或者被偷了。

不管什么原因，Harry有种不好的预感，但他也知道开口问Draco只会事与愿违，所以他压下这个想法。只是暂时。

他走上前穿过墙壁，Draco并没有跟上来。

“你不用一路送我过去。”

“别傻了。”Harry重复Draco之前的话，“别为了一点路让自己淋湿，走吧。”他陪Draco一直走到门口，进入破釜——

“好啊你！”

喊声把所有人的注意力都吸引到了朝门口走去的男人身上，瞬间他便来到了Harry和Draco的面前。

“迟到了、三、分、钟！三！陪我妻儿的时间少了整整三分钟，就因为你理所应当地觉得让我等——！”那人额头上的汗珠闪着亮光，由于发际线后退，脑门显得巨大，他一看到Harry（更像是Harry的伤疤）就停下了脚步。“M-Mr Potter，先生！很——很高兴见到你！”他激动地和Harry握手，Harry没有抽开，也没有回应。他大喊大叫的样子让他不可思议地想起了Vernon姨夫。

“先生……”

“Byrne，先生，是Otis Byrne！”

“别说了，Byrne。”Draco在Harry身后厉声道，“你在献丑。”

“我——！”男人的脸涨得通红，他抓住Draco的胳膊，把他拽进酒吧里。“你给我等着——！”他停了下来，转向 Harry：“非常抱歉给您带来了不便，Potter先生。他给您惹了什么麻烦吗？因为如果他……”Byrne露出牙齿，咆哮着睨了一眼Draco。

“什么？”他走向Draco，“不，当然没有！放开——”

不过这人抢先道。

“很好，很好。接下来交给我吧，Potter先生，谢谢你！我希望我们可以在别的时候再见，但是，你知道的，我必须先照看这个罪犯。晚安！”

“嘿——Draco！到底——！”

然而，Draco没有回头看他，Byrne拖着Draco穿过酒吧，爬上楼梯走进旅馆。Harry跟着他们，机械地走了几步，在楼梯底停下。

Tom，那个在十五年前含着泪水和Harry打招呼并让顾客排队和他握手的同一老板，现在却对酒吧里的人厉声呵斥，让他们别盯着Harry看管好自己的事。当他们目光相遇时，他朝Harry点了点头。

Harry朝楼梯瞥了最后一眼，走到吧台，坐在一条凳子上，从这位老人手里接过黄油啤酒。

“我很抱歉。”Tom道，开始用抹布擦一叠杯子，“Bryne可能有点……”

Harry摇摇头。

“刚刚发生了什么？Draco迟到三分钟是怎么一回事？他把他带去了哪里？”

“听上去你好像和他关系很好。”

Harry给了他一个眼神，希望能够传达他没有精力回答含糊其词的问题。Tom重重地吐了一口气，露出一个缺牙的微笑。

“你知道多少？”Tom问。

“说真的，什么也不知道。”Harry道。Draco很明显不想让他知道，他想补上一句。

Tom叹了口气。

“战争已经结束了很长的一段时间，魔法部不允许媒体提起任何的事件。他们只想让所有人忘记曾经发生过的一切。不过话又说回来，我们不都想忘记吗？”

Harry认为，向前看是一回事，忘记又是另一回事。忘了就会重蹈覆辙。

但他没有打断Tom的话。他感觉如果话题转向了别处，这人就永远也不会切入正题。

“Malfoy先生被带到了楼上的一个房间，晚上就被锁在里面。”

“什么？！”

“晚餐随时会送到他面前，按规定来说。”Tom补充道，听起来太过随意。Harry只是惊恐地盯着他。

“Malfoy先生还不是一个自由身，Potter先生。他在服缓刑。”

“什么？为了什么？”Tom扬起眉毛。“因为他在战争中的所作所为？那已经过了十年了！”

“我想那同样是他被关押在Malfoy庄园里的十年。”

“这让我头疼。”Harry用手捋了捋头发，“你能从头解释吗？”

“战争结束的那几个月，魔法部不得不同时处理两个非常紧迫的问题：抓捕和审判食死徒，事实上摄魂怪逃走后阿兹卡班已经崩溃了。我想我不需要向你解释行政上的负担，但很多人不知道的是，大多数食死徒都被关在了自己家里——囚禁在那儿，等待审判。审判结束后，大多数人都被判决送进了阿兹卡班。除了Draco Malfoy。”

Tom给一个坐在离Harry几条凳子远的女人递去一品脱酒，Harry努力不去瞪她。他不喜欢在寻求答案的途中被打断。

“为什么？”Tom回来后，他问道，“为什么Draco没有？”

“威森加摩判他有罪，但Shacklebolt说服他们把他关在食死徒的身边——尤其是他自己的父母——只会让他长大后跟他们一样。”

“所以呢，他们就把他关在家里了？一个人？整整八年？”Harry开始感觉难受。

“不是一个人。还有一个允许进出的家养小精灵——在魔法部严格的限制下——保证他的食物和安全。”

“因为那真是好多了！”

“事实如此，Potter先生。”Tom说，“现在他的刑期已经结束，他将接受六个月的缓刑，重新融入社会。所以他会留在这里，每天早上九点离开，晚上七点回来，可以去麻瓜伦敦和对角巷，别的不行。他应该去和人们建立社会关系。”

Harry嫌恶地摇了摇头。

“那他的魔杖呢？”他问，有种不详的预感，“我看见他用来打开墙壁的那个魔杖不是他的，除了那个时候，他再也没有用过魔法。”

“据我所知，他会在三月的审判当中拿回他的魔杖，除非他违反了法律或者缓刑条件。你看见他用的那个魔杖……只是魔法部的玩具。它只能用来打开这里和对角巷之间的墙壁，在他试图用其他咒语的时候，叫来傲罗抓他。”

Harry双手掩面，叹了一口气。

他只想冲进那个房间把Draco救出来。

然而，他只是站起身，在柜台上留下几个西可，对Tom道谢，拉好外套拉链走进雨里。


End file.
